A Star is Falling
by MiuBelle
Summary: "Las niñas son complicadas"—Fue la oración que lo comenzó todo. [Bendy x Alex Angel (Male Alice)] [Yaoi]


_**Bendy and the Ink Machine AU**_

 _ **Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene relación **Hombre x Hombre,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Géneros:**_

AU, Drama, Romance, Angustia, Muerte de personajes.

 _ **Pareja:**_

[Bendy x Alex Angel **(Male Alice)** ]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Esto es un **AU** donde Joey creo a Alice Angel siendo un chico en ves de chica ha pedido del propio Bendy.

" _ **En esta letra":**_ Son escritos de Joey en su diario.

Los demás son perspectivas de diferentes personas a través del one-short. Agregue el diario de Joey para darle más sentido al corto y más intensidad. Disculpen si hay huecos en la trama pero realice lo mejor que pude tratando de sacarlo antes de que comenzara la tercera parte del juego.

 _ **Resumen**_

"Las niñas son complicadas" _ **—**_ Fue la oración que lo comenzó todo.

 _[Bendy x Alex Angel_ _ **(Male Alice)**_ _]_ _ **[Yaoi]**_

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de Bendy and the Ink Machine no me pertenecen porque sino ya habría sacado toda la historia junta para no morir de intriga.

La canción _**Cant Help Falling in Love**_ en el one-short tampoco me pertenece sino que es propiedad exclusiva del mismísimo **Elvis Presley** y me he enamorado de esa canción en la versión de la banda de **Twenty Pilots**.

 _ **Si hay errores perdonen pero no tengo Beta.**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ No pude evitarlo, una vez que entro en mi cabeza la idea quedo latente y no podía sacármela con nada, me gusta de por si la pareja de Alice y Bendy pero quería o mas bien necesitaba algún escrito de ellos pero en versión yaoi, de buen modo pido si no les gusta por favor no hace falta que insulten, esto esta hecho para satisfacerme y satisfacer al resto que querían algo similar.

* * *

 **" _A Star is Falling"_**

" _(…)_ **mirar al cielo y recordar a esa persona que ya no esta"**

— _ **Anónimo**_

" _ **Tenía todo fríamente calculado o eso creía personalmente, las medidas, el desarrollo e incluso el nombre, pero las palabras resonantes de Bendy aun están en mi mente. "Las mujeres son complicadas" había dicho en el momento que le había comentado la idea de incorporar una mujer a su grupo, extrañamente la caricatura me ha mirado como si estuviera loco y claramente me dijo que prefería un compañero hombre para poder entenderse mejor aunque fuera mas satisfactorio para el show una compañera mujer. ¿Cuándo mi niño ha crecido tanto?**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Dejare los bocetos adjuntos de Alex para futuras referencias como he hecho con todos los demás"**_ _ **—Joey**_

Bendy era como un hijo para el, incluso si el show sufría un drástico cambio quería hacer feliz al pequeño demonio que había sido el primero en nacer.

Joey lo medito por varios minutos.

¿No debía cambiar todo verdad? Solo debía cambiarle el nombre y el sexo, podría dejar las cualidades, buena apariencia (pelo negro y ojos de igual color) que supiera cantar como un ángel aunque fuera un chico, que supiera bailar y realizar más de un rol en una obra.

Que fuera amable y encantador como un ángel pero también con un lado oscuro como un demonio.

Estaba decidido.

Poco a poco cambio los diseños. En vez de genitales femeninos puso masculinos, de vestido paso a un pantalón de vestir de color negro con una camisa del mismo color (donde había un moño igual que en el cuello de Bendy resaltaba de color blanco al igual que sus botones) finalmente agrego un par de guantes y una pequeño saco sin mangas negro.

Su pelo fue recortado dejándolo mas corto pero aun un poco largo.

Tenía un par de cuernos pequeños en su cabeza al igual que un halo que flotaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza, no agrego una cola.

En este momento nació **Alex Angel** la contraparte de Bendy.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

La primera reunión de Bendy y Alex fue curiosa para algunos y desastrosa para otros según todos los espectadores del estudio.

Ambos se miraron y lo primero que se le escapo a Alex fueron solo unas palabras. **"Eres pequeño"**. No cabe destacar que eso no le sentó muy bien al la caricatura mas baja el cual se abalanzo sobre el angel-demonio a golpearlo.

" _ **El ensayo fue un desastre no podían ponerse de acuerdo para hacer unos minutos de canto siquiera, mientras tanto los carteles fueron colocados con las fotos de Alex y Bendy, estaba todo listo para la gran función de estreno menos los dos protagonistas principales. Espero que mejoren su relación, después de todo Bendy fue quien pidió un amigo. Solo tengo que esperar, eso espero."**_ _ **—Joey**_

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Su primer momento actuando juntos fue un éxito según los críticos. La sala se lleno esperando ver al nuevo personaje actuar y bailar junto a Bendy. Ni que decir que ambos sonrieron, aunque tras bambalinas fuera una historia completamente diferente si las burlas de Alex contra el sarcasmo asido de Bendy, nadie se hubiera imaginado que ambos peleaban fuera de escena.

El estreno fue un éxito y mas allá. Nadie siquiera comento que hubiera sido mejor un personaje mujer en vez de un hombre.

Desde ese día comenzaron a querer ver a Alex y Bendy juntos en diferentes tipos de obras ya sea los dos vestidos de hombres u mujeres o uno aparentando ser el caballero mientras que el otro la dama. Mientras bailaran y cantaran juntos eso era suficiente, ya que sus voces juntas parecían entonar a la perfección, Joey se sentía esplendido pues a pesar de las peleas entre los dos personajes Alex había sido creado para ser una parte importante de la actuación con Bendy.

Todo cambio cuando en uno de esos actos a Alex le toco actuar y bailar de una monja, fue al final de la obra cuando nuestra **"monja de turno"** estaba con un grupo de niños sacándose fotos cuando un hombre mayor se acerco comenzando a decir cosas que ningún niño debería escuchar, Alex a pesar de sus palabras solo sonrió pero al parecer solo sirvió para que el hombre se enfureciera mucho mas.

El personaje se vio siendo arrastrado por una mano agarrada en su brazo hacia un furioso hombre. Los niños y algunos adultos comenzaron a gritar asustados llamando la atención de todo el elenco incluido Bendy que estaba unos pasos hablando con otra multitud.

Pero Alex no presto atención porque se vio horrorizado al ver que el hombre sacaba un cuchillo dentro su ropa, creyó escuchar a su compañero de baile gritar pero estaba más preocupado del súbito dolor en su abdomen y la tinta que empezaba a manchar su traje de color negro por la tinta. No supo cuantas veces fue apuñalado con la misma arma, lo único que sabia era que era demasiada tinta para haber sido solo una vez.

En algún momento lo soltaron de golpe y cayo al suelo como una marioneta. Estaba muy débil y nos sabía porque su cuerpo había dejado de responderle tan de repente.

Por un momento vio el rostro de Bendy contorsionado en una mascara de rabia pura, lo cual ningún dibujo debería tener.

Fue el primer momento que había visto esa expresión en su compañero de baile mas bajo.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

" _ **Todo ha sido un desastre. Un espectador del publico lastimo gravemente a Alex y Bendy lo ataco, la verdad nunca me esperaba ese comportamiento de el pero supongo que debería entenderlo ya que lastimo a su amigo.**_

 _ **Ha caído una demanda al estudio por ataque a un espectador, pero tengo fe que al haber testigos del caso podremos zafarnos. Además fue un ataque absurdo por parte de Bendy y grave por parte del espectador ya que este ataco por creer que había algo más allá de amistad entre Bendy y Alex, llamándolos homosexuales ¿puedes creerlo? . Yo los diseñe y estoy seguro de que no lo son"**_ _ **—**_ _ **Joey**_

Joey tardo varios días en "curar" a Alex. Había tenido que reponer toda la tinta del cuerpo de la caricatura e incluso agregar más cuando esta no se quedaba en su lugar. Había sido una operación delicada, nunca había tenido que reparar una de sus creaciones, nunca había pensado que debería hacerlo. Esperaba no volver a hacerlo, no quería a ellos lastimados.

Miro a la caricatura descansando en su pequeña habitación dentro de la sala de baile, aun había dejado una trasfusión de tinta en su brazo para evitar complicaciones, pero por lo que Joey podría decir estaba fuera de peligro.

Dándole una última mirada a la caricatura se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de baile, al abrirla se encontró con Bendy sentado en el suelo con sus brazos abrazándose sus rodillas, pero al sentir la puerta abriéndose se levanto de un salto.

— ¿Cómo esta?

Joey le hiso seña de que pasara y el pequeño demonio no se tardo en ingresar y dirigirse hacia la cama donde estaba su compañero, este miro fijamente y como para corroborar que estuviera allí realmente le toco una de sus manos que estaban fuera de la manta que lo cubría.

— Esta bien Bendy

Joey hablo para calmar a la caricatura pero este lo miro preocupado mientras le preguntaba.

— ¿No esta mas pálido?

El humano no sabía como decirle al pequeño demonio que las caricaturas no tenían color de piel lo que hacia casi imposible saber si estaba más pálido, pero comprendía que ante el miedo y la preocupación hacían pensar a Bendy cosas.

— Bendy el estará bien confía en mi

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras el más pequeño aun comprobaba a la caricatura en la cama.

— No pude protegerlo— la voz llena de enojo hacia uno mismo sorprendió al creador y volvió a mirar a Bendy— Debí quedarme a su lado.

— Bendy no sabias que eso podía ocurrir, nadie lo sabía. El único culpable aquí es el hombre que ataco sin razón. — Joey trato de calmarlo y que dejara caer la culpa pero solo recibió negaciones de cabeza del mas chico.

— Debí estar a su lado

Joey sonrió tristemente y se agacho al lado de Bendy provocando que este lo mirara.

— Bendy no es tu lugar a protegerlos a todos, es mi responsabilidad, y no dejare que nada le pase de nuevo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

La seriedad en la voz de Bendy provoco una sonrisa en su rostro y posando su mano en la cabeza de la caricatura le hablo.

—Lo prometo, los protegeré a todos.

Bendy lo miro como si buscara alguna mentira pero al no encontrarla este frunció el ceño y Joey supo que estaba intentando no llorar, por ese motivo lo abrazo fuertemente hacia su pecho.

—Esta bien, esta bien.

Los sollozos comenzaron a sentirse en la habitación y el humano pudo sentir las manos de Bendy aferrarse a su camisa.

—Estaba asustado

Las palabras de la caricatura rompían el corazón de Joey. El lo sabia, lo había visto, la sorpresa el shock y luego el horror y el enojo al ver lo que estaba pasando a solo unos pasos de el con uno de los suyos, podían ser que no se llevaran bien Alex y Bendy pero aun seguían siendo compañeros.

—Lose Bendy, te prometo que nunca pasaras por lo mismo otra vez.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Cuando Alex despertó estaba todo en silencio o eso creyó hasta escuchar un sonido a su lado. Se giro y se encontró con la sorpresa de una cara conocida.

— ¿Bendy?

Pero este no lo miro simplemente seguía mirando al suelo negándose a verlo.

— Lo siento

Alex parpadeo al ver tiritar a la caricatura más pequeña y al procesar sus palabras ya que este lo volvió a repetir pero mas inestablemente.

— Lo siento

— Bendy— intento llamarlo pero este comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— Lamento no haber estado hay, soy un terrible compañero yo…— Alex Angel comenzó a preocuparse cuando comenzó a ver que Bendy se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y tinta comenzaba a chorrear de su cabeza.

— ¡Bendy! — Alex tuvo que elevar la voz ya que el contrario seguía pidiendo disculpas y murmurando muchas cosas.

La caricatura mas corta elevo cabeza sorprendido por el grito.

Alex se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Bendy siendo contorsionado por la tristeza y tratando con ambas manos limpiarse la tinta que estaba cayendo de sus ojos, nunca había visto semejante expresión en el rostro de la caricatura mas chica, a pesar de todo su interior se sintió cálido al saber que a pesar de la actitud de la caricatura mas chica era tan importante que había provocado que llorara.

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente por primera vez desde que había despertado y apoyo una de sus manos sobre una de las manos del contrario, quien lo miro sorprendido a pesar de la tinta aun cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos.

—Gracias Bendy por preocuparte por mí

Y Alex sonrió al ver que la tinta bajando de la cabeza de Bendy comenzaba a disminuir.

Ninguno dijo nada mas mientras Alex ayudaba a Bendy a quitarse la tinta que había escurrido.

Nadie supo que Bendy esa noche no volvió a su cuarto sino que ambos personajes durmieron unos apoyados en otros.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

" _ **Desde el ataque de Alex hemos aumentado la seguridad en el control de ingreso a los show, además siempre que hay espectadores cerca hay un guardia con nosotros. Bendy a tomado muy en serio en el tema de proteger a su compañero, no sale del lado de Alex cuando es el momento de hablar con los espectadores, y puedo decir que a pesar de que sonrisa siempre su cuerpo permanece en estado de alerta si la indicación de las miradas de cálculos hacia los demás son una indicación"**_ _ **—Joey**_

La risa de Alex resonó en la habitación de baile, donde estaban solo dos caricaturas, al ver a su compañero intentar hacer un paso con la ropa que le tocaría usar en su próxima obra.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor mi querido demonio?

La clara burla implícita en la voz de Alex no paso desapercibida por Bendy quien se giro con clara indignación pintada en el rostro.

— Por supuesto que puedo — una sonrisa maligna se formo en el rostro del demonio— La pregunta es ¿puedes seguirme el paso?

Bendy estiro la mano hacia Alex quien solo logro reírse y estirar su mano agarrando la contraria para comenzar una vez mas el baile.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Joey escucho la risa de Boris quien estaba junto a Alex quien también se estaba riendo, viendo bien la situación el creador comprendió la razón, unos pasos mas adelante estaba Bendy ,quien los estaba mirando como si quisiera tirarles con algo de la utilería, disfrazado con una pollera de color rosa pastel.

Joey no puedo evitar reírse llamando la atención de Bendy también y que este le mandara una mirada de muerte.

" _ **Debo comentar mi impresión, la relación de Alex y Bendy ha florecido en este medio año, es impresionante lo bien que se están llevando, practican juntos ya sea acompañados o solos pero siempre están de acuerdo en las decisiones y en los papeles de los demás, me siento muy feliz de que al final pudieran juntarse y hacerse buenos amigos"**_ _ **—Joey**_

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

" _ **A pasado un año desde que se creo Alex (estamos preparándole una fiesta) y la vida del estudio junto a la fama están avanzando a pasos agigantados. Estamos en nuestra mejor era, tenemos un gran futuro."**_ _ **—Joey**_

— Feliz Cumpleaños

El ángel sonrió ante la clara vergüenza del demonio frente a el. Pero sin comentar ninguna palabra agarro la flor que este le estaba extendiendo Bendy. Una hermosa flor de color blanco puro su primer regalo desde que había nacido.

Sin poder resistirse a la tentación la olio, el delicioso aroma del jazmín llego a sus sentidos.

Le encantaba esa flor desde que había escuchado de ella y Bendy lo sabia.

Agachándose un poco Alex sujeto el rostro de Bendy y lo atrajo al de el. Depositando sus labios en los contrarios, el mas pequeño lo miro sorprendido y Alex sintió vergüenza en haberlo hecho sin consultarle antes, pero Susie le había dicho que ella sabia besar a su pareja cuando estaba agradecida por los regalos que el le hacia, ¿acaso estaba mal?

— Lo siento, Susie dijo que ella a su pareja le agradecía los regalos con un beso en los labios, si te molesto…

Para la sorpresa de Alex sus palabras se vieron calladas por otro beso depositado por Bendy quien le sonrió avergonzado pero feliz.

— Creo que me gusta esta forma de agradecer.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

" _ **Hoy ha venido extrañamente Bendy a hacerme una pregunta extraña, me pregunto ¿Cómo te das cuenta que estas enamorado?, fue complicado explicárselo sin saber que decirle bien ya que no me quiso decir quien era que provocaba esos aleteos en el pecho. Sinceramente espero que Bendy no se haya enamorado de Susie porque ella esta a punto de casarse, seria muy incomodo y extraño"**_ _ **—Joey**_

Susie miro con sorpresa a la caricatura más chica y le sonrió, vaya que tenia curiosidad pero para ella no era nada complicado de verdad, y aunque no quisiera decirle para que requeria eso estaba bien para ella.

— Puedo conseguírtelo

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Boris miro con lastima como Bendy se quejaba con el instrumento que estaba en sus manos tratando de tocarlo bien a pesar de que se equivocaba constantemente y la frustración podía comenzársele a ver.

Fue el decimo intento cuando finalmente exploto.

— Maldito instrumento— grito el pequeño demonio elevando el instrumento con la clara intención de tirarlo al suelo.

— ¡Bendy no!

Bendy se detuvo al ver las manos elevadas de Boris haciéndole señas para que bajara la causa de todos sus males.

— ¿No querías hacerlo por Alex?

Al parecer fueron las palabras correctas ya que Bendy hizo una mueca y luego de unos segundos respiro tratando de calmarse y miro al instrumento como si fuera algo personal.

— Nosotros vamos a tener una charla

Boris estaba seguro que lo lograría, después de todo un regalo para su persona especial y a pesar de no tener paciencia Bendy era capas de lograrlo.

Aunque no pudo evitar reírse cuando segundos después se escucho el nuevo grito de Bendy.

— ¡Maldito instrumento!

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

" _ **Tuve una reunión con la gente del estudio, al parecer están preocupados de los rumores que están surgiendo de Alex y Bendy por su cercanía y por sus papeles de diferentes géneros en la obra, no entiendo cual es el problema, antes parecía no importarles pero el publico últimamente se ha vuelto muy delicado en estos temas. Incluso el mismo estudio dice que ellos no deberían pasar tantos tiempos juntos ya que ayuda a crear el ambiente mas propicio a esos rumores.**_

 _ **Creo que deberían relajarse, después de todo ellos son solos amigos"**_ _ **—Joey**_

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

El baile estaba por acabar cuando sucedió, Alex miro sin comprender a Bendy quien agarro su mano llamando su atención.

Eso no estaba en el guio del show. Alex miro preocupado a Bendy quien simplemente lo tomo de la mano sin soltarlo y lo guio hacia una silla que no estaba allí unos minutos atrás, el ángel simplemente pudo mirar sin comprender. Boris que estaba detrás de Bendy le sonrió tranquilamente dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, lo que le llamo mas la atención fue ver a Boris en un traje, pero antes de pensar mas en ello se comenzó a escuchar un instrumento llamando la atención de Alex, encontrándose con los ojos de de Bendy quien estaba apoyado en una rodilla.

Entonces comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Wise men say**_

Los sabios dicen

 _ **Only fools rush in**_

Que solo los tontos se precipitan

 _ **But I cant help falling in love with you**_

Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

 _ **Shall I stay?**_

¿Debo quedarme?

 _ **Would it be a sin?**_

¿seria un pecado?

 _ **If I cant help falling in love with you**_

Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Alex simplemente se había quedado mirando embobado como cantaba Bendy la canción y a veces Boris lo acompañaba en el estribillo. El público infantil le encantaba la canción pero el público mayor mirada con desaprobación la escena ya que parecía demasiado real y no estaba bien que dos hombres mostraran tales afectos.

 _ **Take my hand**_

Toma mi mano

 _ **Take my whole life too**_

Toma mi vida entera tambien

 _ **For I cant help falling in love with you**_

Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

 _ **For I cant help falling in love with you**_

Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Al final de la canción las personas habían comenzado a inquietarse mas incluso Joey que estaba entre ellos miraba horrorizado lo que estaba pasando y había comenzado a avanzar hacia el frente.

Apenas termino la canción Alex que ya no aguantaba de la emoción se abalanzo sobre Bendy besándolo y causando revuelo en la gente del lugar.

" _ **Acabo de verlos juntos. Dios mío, que están haciendo, no quería creer los susurros en el estudio ni los de la desaprobación de la audiencia, no quería creerlo pero los acabo de ver juntos besándose, esto esta mal, que han hecho. Que han hecho"**_ _ **—Joey**_

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Wally Franks escucho los rumores y estuvo presente cuando la gente salió enojada del lugar chillando de indignación, pero eso fue nada a comparación a lo que siguió.

El estudio fue dejado de visitar con frecuencia y pudo ver a la gente del lugar comenzar a ponerse enojada si los gritos de indignación era algo que decir.

El no veía realmente el problema después de todo solo eran caricaturas podían ser modificadas verdad?

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Boris se estremeció al escuchar a Joey volver a discutir con sus colegas. Todo había cambiado de un momento a otro y el no entendía porque, solo porque Bendy cantara algo lindo para Alex causaba tanto revuelo? ¿Acaso estaba mal que se quisieran?

Les había prohibido incluso verse hasta que arreglaran ese problema, Boris sabia que había intentado hablar con Bendy sobre el tema pero al parecer su pequeño amigo no comprendía también porque estaba mal, solo que su respuesta de **"No me importa que piensen los demás yo lo amo"** había causado mas enojo y tristeza en Joey, provocado que lo encerrara.

El era el único que podía ver a ambos y por ese motivo pasaba frases o palabras de unos a otros.

Era muy triste verlos separados.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

" _ **Ya nadie nos visita, los ayudantes han comenzado a irse y ahora solo quedamos yo Susie, Wally y Sammy en el lugar, todo ha terminado y todo por un maldito error, no comprendo que salió mal para crear estos sentimientos entre ellos. Bendy no parece importarle las opiniones de la gente pero lo que el no sabe es que gracias a la gente se mantiene vivo el lugar, Alex esta confundido también y no quiere hablar con nadie si no puede ver a Bendy y Boris simplemente no comprende porque no los dejo estar juntos. Ellos no entienden que esta mal y no pueden estar juntos. Si Alex hubiera sido una chica podría permitirlo pero no puede ser porque el es un hombre.**_

 _ **Debo solucionar esto, debo salvarlos de su propio pecado."**_ _ **—Joey**_

Susie comenzó a preocuparse por Joey cuando este se encerraba en su taller y no salía diciendo que tenia investigación que hacer, ya no hablaba con nadie.

Sentía lastima por las caricaturas, pero estaba mal lo que estaban sintiendo.

Todo empeoro cuando se hiso evidente que debían cerrar el lugar por falta de ingresos el lugar, ese fue el momento cuando Joey salió.

Susie pudo ver en su mirada que había tomado una decisión y a pesar de ello podía ver la tristeza en su rostro.

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Boris estaba con Alex cuando sucedió. Joey, Susie, Wally y Sammy ingresaron al salón de baile luciendo extraños.

— Boris sal

La voz de Joey estaba sonando extraña, lo que provoco dudas a la caricatura mas alta.

— ¡He dicho que salgas Boris!

El grito estremeció a las dos caricaturas. Boris miro preocupado a Alex quien le devolvió la mirada incierto pero sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Ve Boris, esta bien.

Boris ha pedido de la otra caricatura salió pero no se fue quedo fuera de la vista de las personas en el lugar.

— ¿Joey?

La voz de Alex sonó preocupada en los oídos de Boris.

— Lo siento

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Boris se asomo ante el sonido de forcejeos y miro con horror como sujetaban a Alex entre varios mientras Susie no lo miraba a los ojos mientras Joey comenzó a dibujar en el suelo con tinta.

Debía ayudarlo pero estaba aterrado, no podía hacerlo solo.

Boris salió corriendo en busca de Bendy.

— ¡Bendy!

" _ **He descubierto una forma de acabar con su sufrimiento por fin. No es forma de la que me sienta orgulloso pero debo hacerlo."**_ _ **—Joey**_

— _ **A Star is falling —**_

Dolía demasiado.

Jadeos salían de la boca de la caricatura tratando de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no respondía. Comenzó a sentir con horror como la tinta de su cuerpo lo estaba dejando. Lo habían colocado dentro y cuando intento salir no pudo y lentamente iba perdiendo la coordinación con su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué?

Los ojos no eran del creador que había visto por primera vez, estos estaban fríos como piedra y lo miraban con dureza, pero podía ver una tristeza en ellos.

— Lo siento

Alex no comprendía porque estaba pasando esto o porque el creador estaba lastimándolo, solo que parecía que se lo merecía y el creador estaba triste y decepcionado de el.

—No lo entiendo

El ángel no supo en que momento comenzó a sollozar, repitiendo las mismas palabras intentando obtener una respuesta que no obtuvo. _**No entiendo**_

Nadie lo miraba, nadie le daba razones porque lo estaban haciendo.

No comprendía y los ojos del creador no decían nada, solo el silencio retumbaba a su alrededor.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero ya parte de su cuerpo no estaba y podía sentir cada vez menos movilidad, era como comenzar a quedarse dormido se dio cuenta con horror.

No podía terminar todo así, no quería dejar solo a…

— ¡Alex!

El grito conocido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y sus ojos se elevaron hacia la puerta donde entraba una pequeña caricatura conocida con una mirada de susto y luego terror cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio como empezó a correr en su dirección con Boris por solo unos pasos detrás.

Alex podía imaginarse como Bendy lo estaba viendo, cuerpo inexistente de la cintura para abajo y sin un brazo, con tinta a su alrededor que antes había sido su cuerpo.

Incluso Alex ya no podía ver con un ojo por la tinta, de seguro se veía horrible..

Bendy intento correr hacia el pero fue detenido por Susie.

— ¡Alex!

Incluso estaba Boris siendo llevado fuera de la habitación por Wally y Sammy mientras que Susie estaba intentando que Bendy no se le escapara de las manos.

— ¡¿Qué estas haciendo Joey?!

Los gritos de Bendy retumbaban a su alrededor pero el creador no se dio vuelta a mirarlo solo con una palabras desestimo todo.

— Sáquenlos de aquí

Bendy fue arrastrado por los asistentes de Joey.

Y a Alex le dolía los gritos de pánico y puro terror que estaba soltando. Alex vio como Bendy trataba de estirar sus manos hacia el como si no los estuvieran dividiendo varios metros de suelo y Joey.

Con el único brazo que le quedaba lo elevo tratando aunque fuera inútil hacer llegar a Bendy su indirecta.

— ¡Alex!

El ángel sabía que no saldría de esta situación y por eso trato de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo a Bendy y movió su boca formando unas palabras que a pesar de no ser dichas en voz alta estaba seguro que el las sabría, puesto que se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Los ojos de Bendy le hicieron saber que había captado el mensaje y por eso estaba agradecido.

— ¡Alex!

Bendy fue arrastrado las puertas cerrándose detrás de el, dejando solo a Alex con Joey.

Estaba muy cansado. ¿Podría dormir ahora verdad? Después de todo Bendy había escuchado sus últimas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Te amo demonio idiota**_

— _A Star is Falling_ _ **—**_

" _ **He esparcido las piezas de la maquina de tinta para que nadie pueda volver a crearlos ni a ellos ni a nadie mas. Boris…acaba de unirse a Alex, he terminado con su sufrimiento, estarán mejor. Debía salvarlos de la gente y de ellos mismo, no estaba bien que sintieran eso, debo hacerme cargo de mi error. Debo solucionarlo, falta poco…Todo terminara dentro de poco. Lo siento tanto Alex, lo siento Boris, Lo siento Bendy. De verdad lo siento. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría"**_ _ **—Joey**_

Los gritos de Boris eran constantes y resonaban en la habitación que estaba solo a unos metros de la suya, adormeciendo sus sentidos. Y aun no había tenido respuesta a su pregunta **¿Porque? ¿Por qué Joey estaba lastimándolos?**

El demonio en el centro del círculo no había podido moverse desde que había sido depositado en el lugar por todos esos traidores, era un círculo igual que habían dejado a Alex.

Era débil, si hubiera sido mas fuerte podría salvar a Boris de lo que le estaba haciendo Joey, habría podido salvar a sus amigos, habría podido salvar a Alex.

 **Lo odiaba**

Odiaba a Joey

El había dicho que los protegería

 **Había mentido**

Sus manos se clavaron en el suelo de madera clavándose sin importarle que dejara rastros de tinta ante la fuerza ejercida, sin importarle que sus extremidades hubieran cambiado, sin importarte que su cuerpo hubiera comenzado a derretirse lentamente.

Intento retener sus patéticos sollozos, no ayudaría de nada en llorar.

Los gritos de Boris habían parado y Bendy supo que había terminado con el al ver a Joey entrar aun manchado con la tinta en su ropa y con el libro sujetado. Sintió a su creador caminar hacia donde estaba el.

 **¿Porque?**

— Todo terminara pronto Bendy

 **Quería ser mas fuerte. Quería…**

Los sentidos de Bendy resonaban y sus brazos temblaban, sentía tanto y a la vez nada, sus sentidos estaban embotándose por primera vez desde hace varios días que estaba encerrado no sintió nada de dolor solamente un gran vacio.

— Tengo miedo

La voz que salió de la pequeña caricatura derritiéndose era una asustada, como un pequeño niño, removiendo la tristeza que aun había en Joey.

Joey no era perfecto, pasar días despierto, lo hiso descoordinado y lento, nunca se lo espero, después de todo Bendy sabia engañar como todo buen demonio.

Olvido sus propias reglas, no entrar al circulo.

Joey no se dio cuenta que piso el circulo cuando se acerco a consolar a Bendy pero lo que no se dio cuenta era que… Ya no era Bendy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Henry observo horrorizado lo que había encontrado en uno de los pisos más bajos al lado del diario de Joey, era claramente huesos humanos.

 _ **Joey que has hecho**_ _s_ e pregunto Henry en medio de la habitación lleno de sellos en las paredes y el suelo, donde podía ver marcas de arañazos y manchas de tinta. Y las palabras claramente escritas en el techo.

 _ **El creador nos mintió**_

 _ **Nos mintió**_

Henry comprendió, el odio de Bendy porque _**el dolor nos trasforma en los seres que mas tememos.**_

Por ese motivo cuando se encontró con Boris en su corrida supo que había esperanza, pues si el podía estar de pie también podía… Henry miro fijamente a la caricatura quien lo observaba sin moverse. **"Llévame con Alex"**

Joey había cometido un error y Henry lo solucionaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, ellos se lo merecían, Bendy merecía recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Por eso su fuerza de voluntad estaba presente mientras corría hacia su destino con el libro bien agarrado contra su pecho.

Aun había esperanza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **30 años atrás**_

Una figura de tinta paseaba por los pasillos tambaleantemente donde los gritos ya se habían detenido hace rato y donde ya no se escuchaban risas ni cantos. Se podía observar que la masa de tinta no podía mantenerse en pie ya que en algunas ocasiones se desplomaba contra la pared o directamente al suelo, pero eso no hacia nada contra detenerla.

Quejidos venían de la masa mientras avanzaba, pero si escuchabas bien lo que parecían quejidos u gruñidos en realidad eran pequeños y repetidos sollozos, solo que la voz que los producía había cambiado demasiado.

Una habitación con un cuerpo conocido atado a una camilla pero sin moverse. La figura acerco lentamente su extremidad y aunque mancho con un poco de tinta el rostro de la otra caricatura se pudo escuchar sus palabras. _**..is**_

Paso unos minutos al lado de su cuerpo largando sonidos de angustia.

Pero no se detuvo en esa habitación, fue arrastrándose mas al adentro del estudio, pasando por las diferentes habitaciones. Hasta llegar a un estudio de baile, donde abrió la puerta y se encontró con una vista horrible para quien supiera su significado.

En el centro de la habitación habían un gran circulo con solo tinta en el, no había nada que indicara que antes hubiera habido alguien que querían mucho allí.

Un lamento se escucho por toda la habitación sacudiendo las paredes.

En el silencioso lugar podía verse una figura frente al círculo en el suelo.

 **A..le..x**

Y esas palabras se siguieron repitiendo.

Al igual que los sollozos y lamentos.

Y el dolor se continúo almacenando al igual que el odio.

Y pasaron 30 años.

* * *

 _ **End of A Star is Falling**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Pues hemos llegado al final espero que les haya gustado como a mí escribirlo. Espero que no me insulten por tener esta idea pero no podía evitarlo sinceramente.

Tengo pensado hacer como un pequeño agregado al one-short si les gusta y me dejan algunos comentarios, será desde la perspectiva de varios personajes incluido Alex **(cof spoiler cof)**.

Por cierto que sintieron con ese final de 30 años atrás, sinceramente a mi me partió el corazón por el pobre Bendy. Aunque Joey era bueno dejo que sus prejuicios le jugaran en contra y tomo no solo malas decisiones para los demás sino para el mismo, esto es una clara indicación que deberíamos poder tomar nuestras decisiones y no ser suprimidos por no ser iguales o por amar a personas que no están de acuerdo la sociedad. Lastimosamente aun casos de prejuicios se siguen dando en la sociedad y provocando daños a las personas que los sufren.

Gracias por leer.

 _ **MiuBelle**_


End file.
